


That's How We Come

by kotokoshka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Rimming, tendril sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Недавно я выяснил, что есть… как бы это назвать? Нечто, вроде воздушного шлюза между формированием мысли и ее осознанием. Промежуточный этап, похожий на закулисье. Если я поймаю мысль прежде, чем она высунется на сцену (то есть, в разум), Веном ее не увидит. И не почувствует. Неважно. Это полезно, но, Господь Иисус, жутко утомительно — не иметь возможности думать о вещах, о которых мне нужно думать.Например о том, когда я смогу снова трахаться.





	That's How We Come

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's How We Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302092) by [oceaxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe). 



По правде говоря, с наличием коварного инопланетного чудища в мозгу можно смириться. Я воспринимаю его как соседа по комнате. Своего рода не уважающего личные границы, жрущего потроха соседа, который хотя бы не таскает мое пиво. Я и сам не самый тактичный человек, с которым можно делить кров, учитывая мою репутацию. Я забываю выкинуть пустой пакет из-под молока или помыть посуду. Или покормить кошку.  
  
Но Веному насрать на посуду. И у нас нет кошки; в основном потому, что Веном бы ее сожрал, а у меня аллергия на шерсть.  
  
Все вышеперечисленное еще страннее из-за голоса Венома, постоянного ворчащего в голове и отдающегося эхом в моих костях. Я никак не могу абстрагироваться и забыть о его присутствии, особенно когда из спины вылезает щупальце и тянется за фильтрами для кофе, пока я включаю кофемолку. Или когда одежда идет рябью, и из воротника футболки высовывается щуп, собирающийся облизать хот-дог, который я пытаюсь съесть.  
  
Чаще всего Веном сообщает, что собирается сделать, тем самым компенсируя факт того, что я не могу читать его мысли в прямом смысле, в отличие от него, а только чувствую.  
  
Он не слышит всего, что происходит в моей башке, но если я думаю слишком громко, то вполне способен. Даже если я этого не хочу. Когда я сонный или с бодуна, он любит копаться в моих воспоминаниях. И мы чувствуем друг друга. Это значит, что большую часть времени я ощущаю голод или растерянность. Это довольно приятно, потому что это приятно мне. Своего рода петля обратной связи, в которой мы оба чувствуем себя… довольными. Ну, вы поняли. Мило, короче.  
  
Иногда даже слишком.  
  
Недавно я выяснил, что есть… как бы это назвать? Нечто, вроде воздушного шлюза между формированием мысли и ее осознанием. Промежуточный этап, похожий на закулисье. Если я поймаю мысль прежде, чем она высунется на сцену (то есть, в разум), Веном ее не увидит. То есть, не почувствует. Неважно. Это полезно, но, Господь Иисус, жутко утомительно — не иметь возможности думать о вещах, о которых мне нужно думать.  
  
Например о том, когда я смогу снова трахаться.  
  
Один.  
  
Например, как объяснить то, что скучаю по Энн, но не хочу к ней возвращаться. Не  **так**. Как объяснить, что если бы у меня был выбор, я бы остался  **так** навсегда. Если бы только мог тра… так, не надо об этом думать.  
  
Я даже не могу думать о том, почему не хочу так думать. Почему не хочу, чтобы Веном знал об этих мыслях. Надо держаться подальше от этих размышлений. Подальше, чувак.  
Знаете, несмотря на то, что мы с Энн прожили вместе год, я никогда не мог быть самим собой. Пердеть, ковыряться в носу, ну, типа… вы поняли, приходилось все время держать себя в узде. Быть лучше ради нее. Она заслуживала. Ну, или скорее требовала. У нее были определенные стандарты, под которые я должен был подходить. В каком-то смысле это положительно сказывалось на мне. Но, боже, как же я это ненавидел.  
  
Короче, я тот еще неудачник, потому что определяю близость как возможность испускать газы и не напрягаться.  
  
И по этому определению я более близок с Веномом, нежели с Энн.  
  
Ха.  
  
Да, так и есть. Я частично чувствую, о чем он думает, так что это вроде как усиливает близость по умолчанию. Его мысли не сливаются с моими, разница довольно очевидна. Но это даже описать толком невозможно.  
  
Представьте, что вы знаете, о чем ваш партнер думает. Вам не придется гадать, понравился ли ваш подарок, вы просто знаете это. Вы знаете, что делать в первую очередь, даже не напрягаясь. Вы бы знали, в нужных ли местах прикасаетесь, нравится ли вашему партнеру или он просто притворяется, чтобы все побыстрее закончилось.  
  
Представьте, что вы делитесь фантазиями без необходимости говорить. Что вы чувствуете своего партнера и блядь, и его удовольствие становится вашим. Вы создаете его вместе, ощущения принадлежат и вам, и ему. Нам.  
  
И нам охуенно.  
  
Черт, мысль почти что выплыла наружу. Я захлопываю разум и сосредотачиваюсь на новостях, которые перед глазами уже два часа, пока Веном ковыряется в интернете. Похоже, на фонд Дрейка подали в суд около миллиона истцов. Мне бы заинтересоваться этим, но голова не хочет думать. Вместо этого я размышляю о своем самочувствии.  
Я не кончал почти два месяца. От простого легкого раздражения это перешло к физической потребности и нарастанию давления в яйцах. Там слишком много спермы, и ей нужно как-то выйти. Веному повезло, что у него нет члена и мошонки.  
  
Как бы кончил Веном? Предательская мысль всплывает из ниоткуда, и я не могу ее подавить. Слово «кончать» эхом отдается в мозгу, все громче с каждым повторением, и я чувствую, что внимание Венома разделилось между 24-часовым выпуском новостей и моими глупыми размышлениями.  
  
_— Зачем мне кончать, Эдди? Я еще не начал._  
  
— Конечно, здоровяк, — отзываюсь я. Но так его не обманешь, он ведь чувствует, как подскочил мой адреналин.  
  
_— Что значит кончать? Есть другое значение?_  
  
Я смотрю на его черную блестящую башку и пустые глаза, судорожно пытаясь придумать любые другие значения. Но вариантов, блин, всего два.  
  
— Кончать — это… человеческая способность. Ты не поймешь. — Раньше Венома это никогда не останавливало, с чего я взял, что сейчас это сработает…  
  
_— Я делю с тобой тело. Когда ты «кончаешь»? Ты кончал со мной внутри?_  
  
Я чуть воздухом не поперхнулся. Слава богу, последнюю мысль Веном не услышал. Лучше бы, блин, он смотрел какой-нибудь Порнхаб, а не ебучий CNN. Тогда, по крайней мере, у нас бы не было этого мерзкого разговора.  
  
— Нет, — приходится сказать мне.  
  
_— Ага. Тогда это не важно. Я с тобой уже несколько месяцев._  
  
— Вообще-то, это важно… — слышу я свое саркастическое бормотание и едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не запихать себе что-нибудь в пасть и заткнуться на веки вечные.  
  
_— Тогда я должен знать об этом._  
  
Пару секунд я действительно думаю над тем, что отправить его на Порнхаб. Но это выглядит безответственно. Нужно все объяснить нормально. Например, поговорить, как с ребенком.  
Вроде того. Только если ваш ребенок — лужа слизи, у которой в мгновение ока материализуются зубья и гора мышц. И который читает почти все твои мысли.  
  
Ладно, постараюсь объяснить по-научному. Устрою короткий биологический экскурс, и каждый сможет спокойно вернуться к своим делам.  
  
— Это биологический процесс, связанный с размножением.  
  
_— Не понимаю. От него рождаются дети?_  
  
— Это… — я давлюсь истерическим смешком. — Нет. Не рождаются.  
  
_— Тогда в чем дело?_ — нетерпеливо спрашивает Веном, зная, что я скрываю что-то важное.  
  
— Это чувство. Или как судороги, которые происходят, когда люди делают то, от чего рождаются дети.  
  
Господи, я еще хуже не мог объяснить? Провал по всем фронтам. Судороги, блядь!  
  
_— Звучит нездорово. Какой в этом смысл?_  
  
— Смысл в том, чтобы ты захотел этого. Чтобы… сделать детей.  
  
_— Люди не могут по-другому делать детей? Идиоты. Я начинаю сомневаться в своем решении спасать эту планету._  
  
— Нет, дети — это здорово, — говорю я, хотя на самом деле, думаю немного иначе. Просто не хочется представлять Веному человечество в виде кучки придурков, которых нужно обманом заставлять размножаться. — Ура детям.  
  
_— Я до сих пор не понимаю._  
  
Я начинаю злиться. За два долгих месяца я из крутого парня со своим ТВ-шоу (хоть и местечковым, но все же) с горячей богатой невестой-крутым юристом превратился в… это.  
Нет, это все вранье. Крутым я никогда не был, а только хотел. Нормальному классному парню не нужен мотоцикл для подтверждения своей крутизны. Черт, я первые шесть месяцев до усрачки боялся ездить. Пришлось брать уроки, чтобы освоить эту железную хуйню. Ни один крутой парень не будет брать уроки езды на мотоцикле.  
  
_— Все нормально, Эдди, я тоже не крутой._  
  
И еще раз: пиздец, я в шоке от того, что он читает мои мысли, когда я их не контролирую.  
  
— Ты самый крутой в радиусе ста миль. — Теперь я надеюсь отвлечь его от проблемы «кончать», погладив его эго. Эго или метаболизм — трудно сказать точно, что нравится Веному больше.  
  
_— Спасибо. Но то, что делает меня крутым на этой планете, есть у каждого симбиота. Сила. Приспособляемость. Текучая форма._  
  
— А почему ты не крутой в своем мире?  
  
Клинтар. Образ родной планеты Венома — мало похожей на жилую планету, больше смахивает на яму, полную симбиотов, — всплывает у меня в мозгу. Извивающаяся масса переплетается, отличить одного симбиота от другого невозможно.  
  
_— Я чувствовал, что связь имеет первостепенное значение для функционирования симбиота. Чтобы Клинтар процветал, нам нужно существовать с нашим носителем как с равным. Если мы едины, то носители равны с нами, откуда бы они ни пришли. Бунт сказал, что я слабый и сентиментальный. Только киска — я имею в виду человека, — жаждет ласки и близости с хозяином._  
  
— Прекрати использовать это слово, оно оскорбительно.  
  
_— Почему?_  
  
Я швыряюсь в него мысленным изображением Энн.  
  
— Долго рассказывать, но это слово означает таких как Энн, но уж никак не как я.  
  
_— Энн превосходит тебя почти во всех отношениях._  
  
— Знаю, — легко соскальзывает с языка, но правда жжет где-то в груди.  
  
_— Но ты становишься сильнее. Больше. Мы начинаем лучше подходить друг к другу._  
  
— И лучше выгляжу, — смеюсь я. Это сто процентов шутка. Энн идеальна, а я — мокрая свинья.  
  
_— Ты не мокрая свинья._  
  
Что-то в этом голосе… ладно, нужно быть честным — в сексуальном голосе, говорящем слово «мокрый», такое, от чего я правда становлюсь… ну, мокрым.  
  
— Сейчас я не в лучшей форме.  
  
_— Все твои системы работают оптимально._  
  
— Уж точно не все.  
  
_— Только одна…_  — Веном замолкает.  
  
— Что?  
  
_— Я понимаю, о чем ты. Это **потребность**._  
  
Дерьмо. Почему я вообще допустил, чтобы разговор свернул в это русло? Почему бы мне просто не включить программу по сексуальному воспитанию и не притвориться, что я жажду узнать, как размножаются симбиоты?  
  
_— Объясни потребность, Эдди._  
  
— Я… смотри. Смотри. — Нет возможности объяснить это без того, чтобы Веном… чтобы Веном… я не могу даже думать. Но я знаю, как только до него дойдет, это будет неизбежно.  
Веном вылезает из моей ключицы и зависает прямо у меня перед носом.  
  
_— Я смотрю._  
  
— Я не буквально имел в виду, тупица, — уклончиво говорю я. Для двух глаз, похожих на белый клей, залитый в форму, его взгляд довольно пронзительный. Пронизывающий.  
Черт побери.  
  
_— Это связано с размножением? Со словом «кончать»?_  
  
— Ага, — с опаской говорю я. Хочется спрятаться. Но здесь нет изгородей, стен, заныкаться негде. Так и надо.  
  
— Да, — вздыхаю я. — Мне  **нужно** кончить.  
  
_— Тогда сделай это._  
  
Из меня вырывается истерический смешок. Я представляю, как дрочу и кончаю. Ничего не выйдет.  
  
— Ладно. Но это не так-то просто.  
  
_— Тебе нужна помощь?_  
  
Интересно, у меня Валиум есть? А, точно, я последнюю недавно съел. Перед тем, как появился Веном. Кроме того, он все равно не будет париться по поводу своей инопланетной биологии. Теперь, когда он в курсе этой проблемы, он просто будет рыться в моих воспоминаниях, пока не найдет то, что хочет.  
  
О, идея.  
  
Не идеальная и даже не хорошая идея. Возможно, это ужасная идея, но это избавит меня от унижения и безуспешных попыток объяснить.  
  
— Ты можешь просто… — я неохотно выдаю воспоминание об одном моменте — Порнхаб, член в кулаке, сперма на пальцах и я, валяющийся на диване с обалдевшим выражением лица. Боже, после оргазма я выгляжу как кретин.  
  
_— Ты выглядишь довольным. Расслабленным. Тебе хорошо._  
  
— Да, похоже на то. — Это уже критично. Необходимо, как воздух. Веном самодовольно слушает мои внутренние метания, я ощущаю это в своих венах. И предательски краснею.  
  
Я смущен, прямо как спермотоксикозный подросток.  
  
_— Это приятно. Я хочу знать больше._  
  
— Не стесняйся, смотри, — предлагаю я, показывая пальцем на голову. На этот раз Веном понимает, о чем я, и я чувствую, как он принимается листать мои воспоминания. Я мельком вижу мастурбирующего себя, секс с Энн, с Джоэлом и другими людьми. Член в штанах твердеет, Веном вылезает из моей головы, забирается в тело, кружит и кружит, пока не стекает мне в пах.  
  
Он теплый, плотный. Чувствуется… блядь, это классно. Я знал, что так будет. По телу проходит волна мелкой дрожи от реакции Венома, а собственное предвкушение усиливается. Член становится еще тверже.  
  
_— Это замечательно, Эдди. Почему ты мне не сказал?_  
  
— Я не… я не хочу…  
  
_— Ты не хотел делиться этим со мной._  
  
Это не вопрос. Сердитое заявление. Нет, обиженное.  
  
— Это новая неизведанная территория. Ясно? — на грани паники выпаливаю я. Член ноет, и я сжимаю его через штаны. — Я не был готов… ко всему этому. С тобой. Это странно. Я не знаю.  
  
_— Для твоего вида это нормально._  
  
— Ненормально для моего вида делать это с пришельцем в теле, чувствуя все, что чувствует он.  
  
Внезапно во мне рождается волна похоти, почти на грани злобы. Щупальца Венома появляются из моего тела и крадутся ближе к основанию члена.  
  
_— Это приятно. Сделай это. Мы можем делать все, что захотим. Кто нас остановит?_  
  
— Веном, — содрогнувшись, говорю я. — Прекрати сейчас же.  
  
_— Почему? Мне нравится. И ты тоже хочешь._  
  
— Я не… не хочу, чтобы ты меня заставлял чувствовать все это. Нет, в смысле, если ты не хочешь. Может, я и неудачник, но секс из жалости мне не нужен нахер.  
  
_— Я ощущаю то, что ощущаешь ты. Хочу того же. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это, Эдди. Ты хочешь. Я не понимаю, почему ты сдерживаешься._  
  
— Это не то… — тяжело дыша, говорю я. — Это то, что ты делаешь с… — я запинаюсь, — с… человеком, с которым ты хочешь.  
  
**И кто же это?**  — спрашиваю я сам себя там, где не слышит Веном.  **Кого бы ты выбрал?**  
  
В итоге я сдаюсь под гнетом этой своей жуткой идеи.  
  
Мне даже говорить ничего не нужно. Веном чувствует, как тает мое сопротивление, и сразу же бросается заполнить эту пустоту.  
  
Я падаю спиной на диван и вывешиваю белый флаг. Веном расползается по всему телу, и я закрываю глаза, чтобы его не видеть; зловещая рябь под одеждой кого угодно напугает.  
Но происходящее меня не пугает.  
  
Веном играет на моих нервах изнутри и снаружи как целый оркестр ощущений. Крошечные щупальца дразнят мои соски, и я несдержанно выгибаю спину от сильного удовольствия, и меня буквально смывает волной удовлетворения, которое принадлежит не мне.  
На губах мокро. Я открываю рот, и длинный язык змеей проскальзывает внутрь, хоть он и инопланетный, но все делает правильно. Веном на вкус как я сам, странно; знакомый, безопасный, не пугающий. Я постанываю вокруг извивающегося языка и пропускаю его глубже. Я должен задохнуться, но нет, он идеально подходит моей глотке. Хочется ощутить Венома везде, в каждом свободном пространстве.  
  
_— Это хоро-о-о-о-ошо, Эдди,_  — рычит Веном. Мой член дергается от звуков его голоса, переполненного удовольствием. Похоть кипит во мне, и я не могу определить, кому из нас двоих она принадлежит. Но это неважно. Даже если это мое желание, это прекрасно, потому что мое принадлежит Веному.  
  
_— Всегда мой, мой. Твой. Мой._  
  
Щупальца каскадом рассыпаются по моему телу, под одеждой, поглаживают, забираются в каждую щелку. Я приподнимаюсь и чувствую, как они скользят между ягодиц и вау, это слишком.  
  
_— Расслабься, будет приятно. Доверься нам._  
  
Я снова плавлюсь в бесконечных прикосновениях. Что-то мокрое, наверное, язык, скользит вокруг ануса. Блядь, я нашел себе парня, который может быть буквально везде, — нервно думаю я. От Венома исходит понимание, согласие, тепло, перемешанные с таким сильным возбуждением, что оно сшибло бы меня с ног, если б я мог стоять.  
  
Прикосновения языка исчезают, уступив место щупальцу, которое прямо… о-о-о-ох, черт, как же классно. Это охуенно. У меня плавится позвоночник, а мышцы превращаются в протоплазму. Я полностью во власти Венома. Окончательно.  
  
_— Это заставит тебя кончить, Эдди?_  
  
Я хватаю ртом воздух и не могу выдавить ни звука. Слов нет. Могу лишь кивнуть, хотя, честно говоря, я не особо уверен.  
  
_— Почему бы нам не выяснить это?_  
  
Веном проникает в меня с мучительной, кропотливой осторожностью, входя и выходя десяток раз, пока наконец все щупальце не оказывается внутри. И я могу сказать, что ему это нравится.  
  
Мой голос вторит голосу Венома. Наш голос. Гортанный стон изо рта с острыми, как бритва, зубами. Но Веном не останавливается, конечно же, по моей заднице течет слюна, облегчая дальнейшее вторжение.  
  
Черт возьми, я только от этого могу кончить, времени нужно совсем мало, и мне так хорошо, чертовы пытки, но я не выдержу. Мне нужно кончить прямо сейчас. Но я не могу заставить рот нормально функционировать, чтобы он выдавал слова, лишь непрерывный поток непристойных звуков, звучащих так, будто они проходят через сабвуфер.  
  
Веном движется, скользит в мозг, быстро находя ответ на вопрос: «что заставит Эдди кончить?».  
  
Толстое щупальце змеится вокруг моего члена, сжимая его так, как никогда не смогла бы рука, никогда. Тугие волны обхватывают ствол, стискивая головку, и в сочетании с влажными движениями его языка… нашего языка… черт возьми…  _нгхххх… да-а-а-а-а…_ — стонем мы.  
  
И я получаю ответ на свой вопрос — как бы кончил Веном? Он кончает как чертов товарный поезд на спидах. Локомотив на экстази. Дрожащее блаженство пронзает гладкие теплые щупальца, Веном искрится, словно электрическая буря по всему нашему телу, освещая каждый уголок моего мозга таким удовольствием, которому еще имени не придумали.  
После оргазма мы лежим пластом, сердце колотится, а ум благословенно пуст. Хватает сил только смотреть, как лунный свет из окна перемещается по полу. В конце концов, возвращается способность мысль, и на этот раз я действительно не уверен, какие мысли мои, а какие принадлежат ему.  
  
Ему. Им. Я нихуя не знаю. И это все неправильно.  
  
_— Он. Я — это ты. Ты — это он. Я — это тоже он. Но мы, Эдди. Мы. И вот, как мы кончаем._


End file.
